


The man who gets all he wants

by Sesamesauce



Series: 103室 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: An educational fic telling people not to spoil their other half, But it's Chikage he can do whatever he wants, Fluff, M/M, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce
Summary: Sorry senpai, it dawned on me that you haven't told me why you said yes to my proposal.I don't know. Definitely not to work my ass off for some ungrateful bastard to pick on.(not so related to today's theme but I like the homey feeling between them)
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Series: 103室 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	The man who gets all he wants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [关于茅崎至如何得到他想要的一切](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335289) by [Sesamesauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce). 



Whenever there's somebody asking Chikage and Itaru about which one of them proposed first, the latter would raise his hand proudly, as if this teeny-tiny fact could actually change his position in this relationship. The green-haired man would pretend to be OK with it and let Itaru enjoy his moments while counting this as another solid reason to set a limit on his dear, game-addicted husband's time with his dear controllers.

The time limit thing has never been carried out though. One should not blame Chikage for his overflowing softness. It's Itaru who always begs him with the teary-eyed puppy-like face as well as tons of jibber-jabber: _how could you do that to me and my games? Have you already forgotten that we only got married because of games?_

Chikage wants to say that, you pretending to be a top definitely makes more sense than this "only… because of" logic. The truth is, on a random Sunday night, when they were doing their own business in their shared sofa, Itaru, his head on Chikage's lap, said out of the blue: _Senpai, let's get married._

Every time Utsuki Chikage relives that night in his memory, he criticizes himself for being way too nervous than he should have. And Itaru took it as a laughing stock. It seemed that he was so shocked that he dropped his laptop on Chigasaki's face, but he was just thinking about the possibility of avoiding the topic by knocking his boyfriend out and running away. Of course, it didn't go that way. Eventually, he said, _Chigasaki, you're proposing to me in your pajamas while poking around on your phone, and you call me unromantic._ Dodging the question, always the best strategy towards a 24-year old kid.

Itaru sat up, rubbing his nose in agony. _Senpai, I was talking about the game we played the other day and was simply, politely asking you to get married to me in it. If you don't want the rewards, you don't need to kill me either, I guess?_

Getting married in a game? Getting married in a game. Chikage could have told him to bugger off and find some gaming friends to do it, but he did almost break his nose. He felt sorry for one moment and the next thing he knew was that he was collecting log in bonus in that stupid, stupid game.

As they watched their 2-D characters holding hands and exchanging rings and kissing, Chikage said, _MIDI Wedding March sounds creepy_. Itaru didn't recognize any difference actually, yet he deleted the theme song of this game from the list "Songs to play at my wedding", and then played the rest for his elite boyfriend.

The elite said, _not bad, don't forget to invite me to you and some RPG character's wedding. I'll try my best not to make it._ The otaku retorted, _what if I play this list at OUR wedding? I know it, you won't be able to make it either._

Chigasaki Itaru realized his face was extremely close to his senpai slash roommate slash boyfriend's. So close that he, without contact lenses, could capture the exact color of Chikage's iris. He loved to make fun of how "noticeable" these eyes were, but now examining them up close, he would classify Chikage's eyes as both laughable and beautiful.

The theme of KniRoun was still in the background. He whispered, _senpai, let's get married._

It looked like Chikage took a deep breath, ready to present his well-organized refusal or just to sprint out of their room and never come back again. Itaru counted mississippis silently. When he reached seven, he heard Chikage's calm, steady voice.

_Okay._

And what's next? There should be rings and gifts and scented candles and delicious cakes to celebrate their engagement, right? But they only had pizza leftovers and empty cola cans in room 103. Itaru was holding out the ring-pull that he removed from the cola can laboriously, pretty satisfied with the "engagement ring" he had found. Hastily, the unromantic senpai said, _can't we just buy it already? Or you just want to cut my finger off?_

Then our beloved Chigasaki Itaru jumped off the sofa and rushed to his desk, banging his head right into the wooden frame of his bed. Chikage sighed as he heard the tremendous noise, dutifully helping his boyfriend get up from the ground. God, please save that poor thing from a concussion or anything worse, he still wants the rest of his life, with this guy, to be of high quality.

\----

Utsuki Chikage had to admit that, Chigasaki was really good at bossing people around. Like how he left all the preparations for THEIR wedding to him. In a quiet way. Then offered his "constructive" criticism when Chikage presented the arrangements. No roe in the meal, use plaid tablecloth, add more flowers here, blah blah blah. Smiling, Chikage wished he could go back in time and knock some sense into himself. Or maybe he's not the problem. Maybe now he's dealing with a totally different person that looked exactly the same as Chigasaki Itaru, the guy who wouldn't bother to do his own laundry.

Sometimes he just had to try his best not to yell at his future husband. _You won't be the one sitting at the table anyway, why do you even care about some stupid fucking roe? Do you have any idea how much effort it takes to plan a wedding?_ When Itaru announced he wanted a DJ instead of a string quartet, Chikage thought to himself, this is it. _WHY? Why can't you just tell me before I sat through dozens of auditions, which took me like, a whole week's free time?_

Chigasaki, who had mastered the art of dodging questions too, asked: _sorry senpai, it dawned on me that you haven't told me why you said yes to my proposal._

_I don't know. Definitely not to work my ass off for some ungrateful bastard to pick on._

He knew it well. Because of two words. Because of two words said by that person. Two words that wouldn't get out of his head. You know that when you express your feelings in a foreign language, it's likely to be alienated and exaggerated. Which makes certain words in your mother language sting like a needle inside your heart. Like Hisoka throwing darts. Shhu——ptz, a perfect bull's eye.

_Senpai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you've planned the wedding so well that I can just sit back and relax. I have zero problem with your arrangements, really. I guess I just need to leave my own mark on this very occasion, at our wedding, and in your life. Hope it lasts forever because, I want to hear you call my name every day, I want to see your gorgeous blue eyes up close every day, and I want to cuddle with you in the couch every day doing literally nothing._

Then the man who stuffed their room with cheesy lines blinked. _Alright senpai, time for you to say something nice._

What else could Utsuki Chikage say? He sighed, o _kay, you can play whatever you want at the wedding, theme songs, meme music, I don't care. Don't thank me for that, seriously. I'll be busy avoiding all the speakers, with my earplugs in._

**Author's Note:**

> my very first ckit fic and my very first time (re)writing a fan-fic in English > <  
> Happy ckit week everyone!


End file.
